A Brother's Secret
by crazycatmommy
Summary: Twister and Lars' uncle makes an appearance in their lives again after being gone for a long time. Twister is excited but Lars on the other hand feels differently. Is he holding a secret no one knows about which involves his uncle? Rated M for mentions of childhood sexual abuse and language.
1. Surprise Dinner Guest

**Author's note: This story deals with childhood abuse and are subtly mentioned in Lars' flashbacks. Abuse is a sensitive topic and I thought I should get the message out, even in a fanfic. I do not own Rocket Power.**

 **To anyone who has or had gone through sexual abuse of some sort, you are strong and a** **survivor.**

* * *

It was a typical morning at the Rodriguez household. Twister woke up rubbing his eyes and walked out of bed. Opening the door to make his way to the bathroom, he was surprised, and pretty much woken up, by a bucket of water balloons falling upon his head.

"Oh come on!" He cried out in frustration.

Twister then turned to see his brother's standing by his room laughing. He glared at him and said, "You jerk! Now I'm all wet!"

"That was funny. Oh man. You should've seen your face when all those balloons fell on you!" Lars laughed. "It was better than Th prank last week."

"Which was?" Twister asked, very annoyed he was wet.

"The bucket of brown paint? Remember that?" Lars chuckled.

"Don't you get tired of being a jerk?" Twister snapped.

"I do, but then I remember how boring life would be if I weren't there to piss you off." Lars chuckled and threw a towel at his brother. "Come on. Stop fooling around and dry off. Mom made up breakfast."

* * *

After having breakfast at home, Twister met up with his friends. They all spent the day skating and hanging out around town. After getting lunch at the Shore Shack, they went back to Mad Town where Twister told his friends about the prank.

"Doesn't he get tired of being a dick?" Otto asked.

"Clearly not," Twister said.

"You would think once he turned 15," Sam started, "he would grow up." Sam said.

"Clearly not," Twister said with an eye roll. "Whatever. He's a loser and will always be a loser."

"Don't let his stupidity ruin your day, Twist," Reggie said. "Come on. Are we going to bitch about Lars or are we going to skate?"

"Seriously. You need to see the new moves I've been trying out." Otto said, pompously.

"As if I didn't see them a billion times?" Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Reggie." Otto snapped and made his way up the half pipe.

* * *

After spending the day with his friends, Twister went home because his mother needed him and Lars to come home. Apparently, she had a surprise for them waiting at home. Once Twister came through the door, he saw Lars watching TV and said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"How the hell should I know? Mom said we have a dinner guest." Lars spat.

"Did she tell you?" Twister asked.

"I don't know shit," Lars replied.

At that moment, their mother, Sandy walked in and said, "Boys, can you two help me by setting the table for five. We have a surprise guest tonight."

"Who is it?" Twister asked.

"Duh, she said it was a surprise?" Lars replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"I will give you a hint, Maurice." Sandy smiled. "He is someone you and Lars loved hanging out with when you were little."

As Sandy walked away, Twister and Lars looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Once the boys were done were setting up the dinner table, their father Raoul, came home from work. They greeted their father only for Sandy to come out and say, "Raoul, I told the boys about our special dinner guest."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Looks like he is here already." Raoul chuckled.

Sandy went to answer the door only for Twister and Lars to see the face of a man they both recognized. It was their Uncle Ramon. He wasn't their uncle by blood, but he was their uncle by marriage. He married Sandy's sister and were married for a while but split up back when Lars was 8 and Twister was 6.

"No way! Tio Ramon!" Twister ran over to greet him.

Lars stood like a statue looking at his uncle. He almost looked pale.

"It's been a long time, Ramon." Raoul shook his hand. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo nuevo contigo?b(How are you? Something new with you?)"

"Not much," Ramon replied. "Got a job washing dishes at a restaurant and I coach boys hockey ice and field hockey on the side. It pays the bills."

Everyone except Lars chuckled. Sandy noticed Lars just standing there.

"Lars, mi hijo, come say hello to your uncle." She said.

"Hi, Ramon," Lars said coldly.

"You've gotten taller, Lars. How have you been?" Ramon asked.

"Good...I've been good..." Lars replied in the same cold tone of voice.

Raoul was detecting major tension. He broke the tension by saying, "So who's hungry? Vamos a cenar (Let's have dinner)."

* * *

That night, Lars laid in bed thinking. Dinner was rather awkward. While his family was joking and laughing, Lars sat at the dinner table playing with his food. He had only taken a few bites at most. He didn't eat dinner, eventually excusing himself to go on a bike ride around town. He was out for about three hours and didn't come home till 10:30. He got lectured on how he was "out for a long time" and "how rude he was to his uncle." If they only knew what happened during childhood.

 ** _Flashback_**

It was around the time Twister and Lars were little. They were both left in the care of their aunt and uncle while their parents worked. Their aunt was out grocery shopping. Lars was watching his cartoons while a two-year-old, Maurice, was taking a nap in his playpen. While watching TV, Lars saw his uncle walking towards him.

"What are you watching?" He asked, casually.

"Batman." A four-year-old, Lars, replied.

"Very nice," Ramon answered. "Can I show you something?"

Lars looked up at his uncle. Being a small child, he was curious as to what his uncle wanted. Ramon pulled out magazines and showed the young child. These magazines contained images and pictures that Lars had never seen in his life. He didn't know what to make of it.

"You see, Lars," Ramon started, "these are the kinds of magazines men read. When you are older, you will want to read them too. But I'm here to show you now, so you understand later on in life. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone I showed you these. It will be out little secret. Okay?"

Lars nodded his head to his uncle. If it was supposed to be a secret, then he won't tell.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Lars snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at his alarm clock. It read 1:35 AM. It is 1:35 in the morning and Lars couldn't sleep. Instead, he got up and quietly walked into the kitchen. When he and Twister were younger, Raoul used to wake them up if he couldn't fall asleep and they would all have a late night snack. Opening up into the kitchen, Lars found his mother's homemade flan. Awesome! She left more. Lars took out the flan and served himself a plate.

"Hey. Why are you up?" Twister asked startling his brother.

"What the hell? Why are you sneaking up on me like that?" Lars cried, his heart beating rapidly.

"Sorry...I just heard you get up and...hey can I have some flan?" Twister asked.

"Be my guest." Lars gently nudged the flan towards Twister.

Twister served himself some flan. He noticed his brother totally out of it. Breaking the silence, Twister said, "You okay? You were quiet at dinner, and you seem out of it."

"Twister," Lars started, "what do you remember about Ramon?"

"What do I remember?" Twister replied. "He was fun. He used to take us for ice cream and to the park. I remember being sad when he just disappeared without a trace. Aunt Letti was a fool for letting him go."

"Yeah, because having to support a guy who keeps getting fired from his jobs is all the reason to keep him around." Lars said with sarcasm in his voice. "So you don't remember anything else?"

"Um...not...exactly..." Twister replied. "Why? What do you remember?"

"Eh...nothing much..." Lars replied taking a bite out of his flan.

"Um...okay..." Twister chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, I'm heading to bed." Lars put his plate in the sink. "Don't forget to put the flan away before mom has a baby."

"But mom isn't pregnant...or is she?" Twister asked.

"Figure of speech, stupid! Good night." Lars snapped.

Twister watched his brother. There was something wrong, and he wanted to know.


	2. New Story For The Zine

**I don't own Rocket Power...**

* * *

Ever since the recent visit of Ramon, Lars was totally out of it. It just seemed like he was always in a daze, thinking back to bad memories. Whenever his uncle would come by for dinner, Lars made up an excuse to leave the house and wouldn't even come back until late at night. He didn't have to tell his parents anything. He didn't have to tell Twister anything. What happened, no one was going to know about...because he promised his uncle not to tell anyone. Plus, he wanted to do forget, which he did until this man came back into his life randomly. While getting pizza with his friends, Pi, Sputz and Animal, Lars sat there, playing with his pizza crust, while thinking about another bad time.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was a beautiful day, and Lars and Twister got to play outside. The boys were 5 and 3-years-old at the time. They were playing near the kiddy pool that their aunt and uncle set up for them. Just then, Ramon called Lars to the garage.

"Go see what your uncle wants, mi amor." His aunt, Letti said.

Lars got out of the pool and ran inside the house to see what his uncle wanted.

"Tio? Tio?" he called from inside the house.

"In here, Lars. Ven aquí." Ramon called from the living room.

Lars walked inside, and his uncle patted the seat on the sofa next to him. Lars sat next to his uncle, obeying him. Ramon looked at the small boy and said, "Lars, what I am about to show you is what you need to know when you get older...you know...when the time comes, and you get a girlfriend."

The small child was confused. Ramon could see it.

"But you need to tell me you cannot tell anyone. Promise me you cannot tell." Ramon said.

Being a little kid and trusting of his uncle, Lars nodded his head. He didn't tell anyone.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"Lars...Lars...hey, Lars?!" Pi called out making Lars snap out of it.

"What...huh..." Lars shook his head.

"Did you catch on to that joke?" Pi asked.

"Oh...yeah...funny shit, man." Lars chuckled nervously.

Pi, Sputz, and Animal exchanged glances. Lars was acting off.

"You okay, bro?" Animal asked.

"Yeah...it's just my loser uncle came back into the picture, and my parents are mad that I'm mad but what can you do?" Lars answered.

Okay, so he lied. But he couldn't let his friends know what happened or else they'd rip on him.

"Bummer. Hey, you going to eat that?" Pi asked looking at Lars' unfinished Sicilian pizza.

"Take it. It's your's." Lars pushed his pizza towards Pi, who devoured it.

* * *

The kids hung out at the Shore Shack. Twister was gloating about his uncle to his friends while Reggie had her mind on her magazine.

"He is going to sponsor us for the charity hockey game and he wants to take me fishing to try and reconnect." Twister said.

"He sounds so cool. You said he owns a motorcycle?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. Lars and I always wanted to ride on it but our parents always said no." Twister chuckled.

"Well I can see why." Sam said. "It wouldn't be wise to take small children on a motorcycle. Maybe he can show you now?"

"Nah. My mom says she would kill me if I ever get on of that thing." Twister said. "Lars keeps leaving the house every time he comes by. I don't know what because when we were little, Lars was practically my uncle's favorite. Always asking him to go into the garage and help him. Sometimes they would be in there for about an hour. I never got to help him fix his bike because he said I was too little."

"Well...looks like your his favorite now." Otto stated. "As well as you should be."

"Ugh! This is annoying!" Reggie screamed as she crumpled up anther piece of paper from her notepad and threw it on the floor of the Shore Shack.

"You okay, Rocket Cuz?" Tito asked seeing all the crumpled up pieces of paper she threw on the floor.

"I'm fine. Just frustrated. The Zine is becoming popular; I need to come up with another story for next month's issue, and it's annoying." Reggie vented.

"Okay, but can you now throw your crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor? Customers are going to see that." Raymundo asked.

"Sorry, Raymundo," Reggie said.

Sam spoke up at that moment, "I got it! Why don't we do some real life issues?"

"Like what?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know...maybe interview an athlete who went through something real like divorce, trauma, eating disorder...something young people can relate to."

Reggie rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Oh my God." Otto cried as he looked down from his phone.

"What is it, Rocket Boy?" Raymundo asked.

"This thing I read on Facebook news. Some guy got arrested for assaulting his nephew and niece that he had custody over. The kids are now in custody in foster care, and he is in jail."

"That's horrible!" Tito cried.

"That guy is pure evil! I don't understand how someone can do that...to children." Raymundo shuddered.

"There are sick people in the world; I can tell you that," Sam interjected.

"I swear, if I were there, I would've beat that guy so hard, he would need to be taken to the hospital," Otto said clenching his fists.

"I would do much worse," Raymundo added.

"That's it!" Reggie exclaimed. "I can do a story on that topic!"

"On what? Beating people so hard, they end up in the hospital?" Twister asked.

"No, Twister!" Reggie rolled her eyes to him. "I was thinking of doing a story on athletes who went through childhood sexual abuse. I can interview some of what they went through and how they overcame it. What do you think?"

"Don't you think that would be a little dark for The Zine, Reg?" Otto asked.

"Yeah...but I want to get into issues that people our age can relate to. Plus, this will catch reader's attention." Reggie said. "Also, Seventeen magazine does a section that deals with real life issues people have gone through."

"If you feel strongly about the topic, Reggie," Raymundo said, "then go for it."

"Sammy, let's go. We have a lot of research to do!" Reggie said as she and Sam gathered their stuff and skated off.

* * *

Later that night, Twister got home and the first thing he did was talk to his mother.

"Did you have a nice time with your friends, mi hijo?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. We did. Otto wants to meet Tio Ramon." Twister gushed.

"Well maybe you can take him fishing when you guys go." Sandy said with a smile.

"That should be fun. Have you seen Lars?" Twister asked.

"No but I assume he is out with his friends." Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. I'm off to bed. Buenas noches. Te amo." Twister said walking to his room.

"Yo también te quiero, hijo mío." Sandy called back.

Once Twister got to his room, he went on Facebook. While looking through his stories, he saw he got a message from Pi. Weird. Why is Pi messaging him? Twister opened up the message and it read:

 _Twister, this is Pi. Don't take it we're friends now but I have no one else to turn to regarding your brother. Lars has been acting weird for the last few days. None of us know what's up with him and we're actually getting worried about him. Whenever someone asks him if he's okay, he gives us attitude. Anyway, try and talk to him. He is your brother. Let me know what goes down._

After reading Pi's letter, Twister now wanted to know what was up with his brother.


	3. Random Flip Out

A week later, the friends were playing hockey to get ready for a big exhibition game they had coming up. While playing (Otto and Reggie vs. Twister and Sam), Twister told his friends about the message he got from Pi.

"Wait for a minuet," Otto started with a chuckle, "he messaged you?"

"I found it weird," Twister mentioned. "None of Lars' friends ever message, except when it's it call me names, threaten me or whatever."

"Hasn't Lars been acting off, though?" Sam asked.

"Kind of. The only good thing about it is that he doesn't have time to whomp or prank me." Twister chuckled.

"There must be something bothering Lars if he is acting this way," Reggie said.

"It all seemed to start when my uncle came back." Twister said.

"Suppose it has to do with your uncle leaving? He probably never forgave him for just leaving you guys with a new babysitter when he and your aunt had been babysitting you two most of your lives." Sam stated.

"If he is still eaten up about that, that's childish. How long has it been?" Otto added as he hit the puck into the goal.

"Something must, be eating him up but I wonder what it could be," Reggie responded.

At that moment, Lars and his friends showed up in their hockey gear.

"How cute. Look at the little kiddies playing pee wee hockey." He joked as his friends laughed. "You dorks have no chance beating us in the exhibition game."

"Beat it, Lars!" Otto snapped.

"What are you scared of losing?" Lars started in again with his friends laughing. "Because that's what is sounds like."

"You're on!" Otto spat back.

The teams split up on the hockey field. Otto leaned over to Twister and said, "Oh yeah...Lars looks off alright."

"He's probably doing what he did for attention," Reggie added with an eye roll.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to play?" Pi called from the other side of the field.

The kids started to play an intense game of hockey. It was going well, especially for Lars, since he needed some distraction from his intrusive thoughts. While in the middle of the game, a voice called out, "Nice goal, Lars!"

Lars turned around and saw Ramon watching them. He felt a pit in his stomach and dropped his hockey stick.

"Tio Ramon! How did you know we'd be here?" Twister was excited to see his uncle.

"I stopped by to see if you and Lars wanted to do something fun. Your mom told me you were playing hockey so here I am." Ramon chuckled.

"Oh...these are my friends." Twister pointed his friends out to Ramon.

As his uncle was introducing himself to the others, Lars' face went pale. He had to get out of there now.

"Come on." He said to his friends.

"But what about the game?" Animal asked.

"Forget the game. They win." Lars spat.

"Wait," Otto called, "You can't just walk out of a game!"

"Looks like we just did!" Lars called back.

"Lars," Ramon called over, "would you like to come on a boat ride with me and Maurice?"

"Yeah...go to hell!" Lars snapped.

As Lars stalked off, his friends followed with confused looks on their faces. Even Twister and his friends were equally confused.

"What was that all about?" Sam wondered.

"That was random," Reggie added.

"He just does it for attention. Ignore him." Otto said. "But we can go on the boat ride."

"Excellent. Let's go. The day isn't getting younger." Ramon said and led the kids away.

"Your uncle is pretty cool," Reggie whispered to Twister.

"I know, isn't he?" Twister lightly chuckled.

* * *

"Dude, why did you flip like that? Was that the uncle you hate so much?" Pi asked.

"We were in the middle of a game," Animal interjected.

"I don't want to talk to him. He's an asshole." Lars snapped.

"He was just saying hi." Animal explained.

"Whatever. There is no law saying I need to say hi back." Lars snapped.

Pi looking concerned for his friend said, "Is there something that happened and you aren't telling us?"

At that moment, Lars' face went pale again, and he felt a pit in his stomach.

"Yeah. My mom needs me. I gotta go." Lars told his friends.

"Now? But we practically..." Pi was cut off.

"Yeah...I gotta go..." Lars took off from there leaving his friends alone.

"Dude, you don't think Lars' uncle..." Animal asked.

"God I hope not because that would be fucked up." Pi replied.

* * *

Once Lars got him, he headed straight to his room and watched TV for about 15 minuets. His mother walked in his room and said, "Mi hijo? Weren't you with your friends?"

"Yeah...um...I'm not feeling well and I bailed," Lars replied.

"You okay?" Sandy placed her hand on Lars' forehead, and he jerked his head to the side.

"I'm fine, mom. I don't have a fever. Stop worrying." Lars said in a rude voice.

"Tio Ramon offered to take you and Maurice on a boat ride," Sandy said. "You should really give him a chance, Lars. You and Maurice were crazy about him when you were younger. You preferred going to my sister's house because you both loved him."

Lars started straight at the TV and didn't even look at his mother. Being the concerned mother she was, Sandy again interjected, "Lars, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Can't you people just stop worrying!" Lars freaked out on his mother and then looked at her. "Sorry...I'm sorry...it's just...I don't know. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything you need to talk about?" Sandy asked.

"Not really. You probably wouldn't understand." Lars replied.

"Okay. I'm going to make you lunch. What do you want?" Sandy asked.

"Uh...cheese and tomato soup?" Lars said.

"Okay, mi hijo." Sandy got up, kissed her son on the head and made her way into the kitchen.

Lars learned against his headboard, his mind wandering back to childhood again.

 _ **Flashback**_

A 5-year-old Lars and a 3-year-old Twister were once again being watched over by their uncle and aunt. Lars got in trouble for bothering his brother so his aunt, Letti, told him he wasn't allowed to go out for ice cream.

"But, Tia, I was just playing." Lars pleaded.

"No buts, Lars! When your mama comes to pick you up, I'm going to tell her what happened." Letti said.

Later on that day, Letti took Maurice to get ice cream while Lars had to stay with his uncle. Sitting on the floor playing with a car, Lars looked up at his uncle, who was cowering over him. Fear crept inside the little boy.

"Your Tia says I have to stay with you, Lars...want to do something for me?" Ramon said to him.

Being little, Lars didn't stick up for himself but let his uncle take advantage of him. This lasted for seven minuets, which felt like an eternity to the small child. Lars couldn't even cry, despite the tears that were about to come out. Ramon told him if he cried, he would hurt Twister or his parents won't love him anymore. Once Ramon was finished, he said, "Don't worry, papa...boys are suppose to like this...when you are older, you will understand...but you cannot tell your tia, mama or papa, okay? It's our secret."

 _ **Flashback ends**_

That was one of the few horrible days Lars experienced as a child. He also remembered the few times when his aunt would come home and seeing his clothes were on backwards and inside out. Shaking his head, Lars laid down.


	4. Sam's Theory

After the boat ride, the kids went back to Otto and Reggie's house to hang out in the garage. This gave Reggie and Sam a chance to work on the Zine and catch up on what needed to be finished. Twister went on telling stories about his uncle.

"And when I was younger," Twister started, "he uses to pull Lars and I out of school just to take us to the toy store or whatever. Of course, my mom and dad didn't like that, and he had to stop. He nearly got into it with my dad over that."

"Why did your aunt kick him out?" Otto asked. "He's so cool."

"It had something to do with him always being fired and not keeping a job. There were times he was unemployed and babysat Lars and me." Twister said. "I was pissed she left him. He was so fun to be around."

"What I can understand is how Lars flipped like that." Otto chuckled.

"He has been acting weird." Twister shrugged.

"Don't let him being pissed off for no reason get you down," Otto said. "Come on, let's grab some food in the kitchen. I'm starving."

Otto and Twister got up from the couch and looked at Reggie and Sam to see if they were coming.

"We will be there. Just give us a few." Reggie said.

Once the boys went inside, Sam braved it and asked, "Reg, what did you really think of Twister's uncle Ramon?"

"He seems harmless. How come?" Reggie asked.

"Because there had to be a reason why Lars flipped out like that. And I found it a little weird he was pretty handsy with Otto, always putting his hands on his shoulders." Sam pointed out. "Maybe that's just me."

"I guess he did seem friendly, but I don't want to assume anything," Reggie said.

"I don't know...just a theory but do you think Lars was...you know..." Sam said.

"Sammy, you can't make accusations like that without proof," Reggie interjected.

"Eh, it's just a theory," Sam replied.

"Like your second puller theory?" Reggie chuckled.

"Exactly. Come on. Let's grab some food. Otto bringing up food just made me hungry." Sam said as he ran into the kitchen.

Reggie typed up a final sentence and followed Sam into the kitchen. They found the boys making macaroni and cheese.

* * *

Twister didn't get into his house until 11:30 at night. The moment he got in, Lars approached him.

"Where the hell were you?" he freaked out.

"Whoa...take it easy. I was out with my friends." Twister said.

"Till 11:30? Why didn't you call?" Lars asked.

"Why are you freaking out on me?" Twister asked, confused at how unusual his brother was acting.

"Sorry...it's just...just call next time, got it, dork?" Lars said, trying to gain composure back.

Twister nodded his head. He walked towards his room only for Lars to call back, "Hey, Twister."

"Yes?" Twister turned around.

"Did...did Ramon say anything?" Lars asked.

"No. He took us on a boat ride, which was pretty cool. You should've come when he offered." Twister said with a smile.

"But he didn't say anything else?" Lars asked.

"No. Why?" Twister asked.

"Just asking," Lars said. "Look, just take it from me...don't be alone with him. And that goes for Rocket Dork and what's his face. Just listen."

"I don't know where you are getting at, bro. Ramon isn't that bad." Twister said.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Lars said and walked back to his room.

Twister stood in his spot, somewhat baffled at how his brother was acting.


	5. More Bad Memories

No matter how many times his parents tried to push him to hang out with his uncle, Lars absolutely refused. He hated that man and always will, especially after what he did to him when he was just a little boy. Twister was so oblivious to why Lars hated their uncle, then again, he was never the sharpest tool in the shed. If he only knew...if only his parents knew, then they wouldn't push this man into Lars' life.

 _ **Flashback...**_

It was a rainy day and a 6-year-old Lars had a fever and was to be out from school. His mother already took 2 days off from work and couldn't miss another day. The only one who could watch him was his uncle Ramon.

"No, mama. I don't want to stay with him. I want to stay with you." the small child pleaded.

"But Tio loves you." Sandy interjected.

"No. I want to stay here." Lars pleaded again.

"Lars, is there a reason you don't want to stay with him?" Sandy looked into her son's eyes.

He thought back of the times Ramon threatened him.

'If you tell anyone, your mama won't love you anymore. If you cry and tell anyone, I will do the same to Maurice.' he threatened in a dangerous voice.

"N...n...no..." Lars looked down at his shoes.

"Okay. Let's grab your back pack and get to Tio's house." Sandy said.

On the carride, Lars was dreading going there. His aunt got a new job while his uncle was unemployed again. Sandy dropped Lars off, gave Ramon instructions on medicines he needs to take and what time. It wasn't until much later after being dropped off that Ramon walked in on Lars, who was trying to nap. Fear then crept in the small child's eyes. He knew what was coming.

"So your mama tells me you have a fever. Let's see if I can make you feel better." Ramon said.

He crawled into bed next to Lars and whispered, "If you say anything about this to anyone, I will kill Maurice..."

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Lars, wake up!" a voice yelled.

Shaking his head, Lars was back to reality. He and his friends were practicing for the exhibition hockey game that was coming up.

"Dude, what is it with you? You've been like this for three weeks now." Pi asked.

"Nothing...I don't feel good. I'm heading home." Lars started to excuse himself.

"That's what you always say!" Animal said with annoyance.

As Lars was making an exit, Pi stopped him and said, "Hey, is something bothering you?"

"No...I gotta go..." Lars said.

* * *

Twister and Ramon had a fun day together. The two spent time on the pier going on the rides and playing carnival games.

"You know," Twister started, "I forgot what a cool uncle you were, Tio."

Ramon chuckled and said, "I'm glad to hear that, Maurice. How are your hockey practices going?"

"They are okay. Otto can be bossy when he wants to be. I think he forgets this is an exhibition game. He always wants to win."

"That's what you call a dedicated team play. I just coach little league hockey and I can tell some of the boys are going to grow up to be like your friend, Otto." Ramon chuckled. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Twister looked up.

"How would you and your friends like if I personally sponsored your team?" Ramon asked.

"No way...you want to sponsor us?" Twister asked.

"Why not?" Ramon replied.

"That's rad! Thanks, Tio!" Twister exclaimed.

* * *

 **This chapter was short but I will continue working on the story. So far, Twister has no idea as to why Lars hates their uncle.**


	6. Kitchen Argument

**Sorry I have been MIA. Writer's block.**

* * *

Just a day before the big exhibition game, Reggie finally got her new issue of the Zine published. This was the most controversial topic she had written in the Zine and everyone in Ocean Shores had to have their hands on it.

"Reg," Otto started, "these stores are pretty...wow..."

"So do you like it?" Reggie asked while sipping on her drink.

The four friends went to the shack after a long day of practicing for the big game.

"The interview you did with that one skater was pretty fucked up. I mean what he went through." Otto said.

"Otto, language!" Raymundo corrected his son.

"Sorry, dad." Otto responded.

"I say we did well, Reggie." Sam stated.

"Guys, my uncle Ramon wants to work on some moves with us later if that's okay?" Twister asked.

"Yeah. Sounds sweet." Otto replied.

While talking it some more, the four kids were startled by the sound of a magazine being slammed against the counter. They turned and saw it was Lars, who was clearly red in the face.

* * *

"You dorks coming to my party tonight?" Pi asked his friends.

"I have to stay for a little bit. My mom is making the twisted one and I wake up early for the game." Lars rolled his eyes.

"The game isn't till one." Pi said.

"Yeah, I know." Lars replied taking a sip of his slurpee.

Lars attempted to be in high sprits. As long as Ramon stood away from him, then it was all good. He was hanging out with his friends in front of a 7/11, when all of a sudden, Animal said, "Dude, have you read the new issue of the Zine?"

"Oh so you can read now?" Lars chuckled.

"Shut up, man." Animal chortled. "No, I'm serious. This issue is fucked up. Check it out."

Animal handed the magazine to Lars and Pi. The article immediately caught Lars' attention and made his stomach churn. It was about childhood sexual assault and athletes who have went through the situation. Why would Rocket Dork's sister publish a topic she has no idea about? He read the interview that Reggie had done with a local skater in town who went though the same situation as Lars did. He read how the guy uses skateboarding and surfing as methods to cope with the pain of his abusive stepfather. Reggie had also added in statistics of sexual assault.

"Wow...that's really fucked up." Pi said. "For someone to do that to a child, they have to be..."

Lars dropped his drink to the floor, snatched the magazine out of Pi's hand and walked to find his brother and his friends. How dare she publish something she has no idea about. Luckily, he friend the kids at the shack. He walked over to Reggie and slammed the magazine on the counter.

"What gives?" Reggie asked pretty annoyed he startled her.

"No just wanted to tell you what I think about your new issue." Lars replied in an angry voice.

"What about it?" Reggie asked, incredulously.

"Lars, not here, not now!" Twister pleaded.

"Shut up, Twister!" Lars snapped and turned back to Reggie. "What gives you the idea to write about this topic? Huh!"

"It's a free country. I can write about anything I want!" Reggie snapped back.

"Well you know what I think about your new issue?" Lars starts to tear up Reggie's magazine in her face.

Once he was done, he threw the piece on the floor at her feet and said, "I think it's garbage."

As Lars turned a heel to leave, Reggie sat in disbelief at what happened. Otto got up and started to challenge Lars by saying, "You know what? You have a lot of balls coming here and starting shit! Reggie researched that stuff for her issue! She knows more about it than you do!"

Enraged, Lars decked Otto square in the jaw. He didn't hit him enough to break his jaw but he wished he did. How dare he say that! Lars' friends came in time to break up the fight that was about to happen between Otto and Lars. Twister and Sam pulled Otto off of Lars while Pi and Sputz pulled Lars off of Otto. Lars forcefully removed their hands off of him and walked off. Pi looked at Twister and said, "Ever figure out what's wrong with him because I've honestly had it up to here. I'm done."

Otto rubbed his face. Raymundo gave him ice and turned to Twister saying, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Twister said. "He's been like this for weeks now and I have to agree with Pi...I'm done with his attitude."

Sam then came to a realization as to why Lars acted like that but didn't want to say anything...not unless he was 100% sure.

* * *

About 5:30, Lars came home just in time for dinner, only to be approached by Raoul.

"Mr. Rocket told us you tore up Reggie's magazine and hit Otto." He snapped.

"I see news travels very fast." Lars replied sarcastically.

"Don't give me an attitude, Lars! No dessert tonight and you are not going to Pi's party! You are staying in as your punishment!" Raoul ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lars replied by slamming the door in his father's face.

* * *

Dinner was silent. Twister was mad at Lars for starting in but Sam suggested he talk to him and not yell. At least Lars got to finish his food off his plate. Once he was done eating, he and Twister helped clear the table to wash the dishes.

"Maurice, papa and I are going to the bakery. What do you want?" Sandy asked.

"A Sesame Street cupcake, por favor? I like the Cookie Monster one." Twister said.

Lars rolled his eyes to the cupcake Twister requested.

"Okay, mi hijo." Sandy said.

"Lars, you are staying in tonight." Raoul reminded his son.

"Yeah, no need to remind me." Lars replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Raoul didn't want to hit his son because he was at the age where he was too old to be smacked but he would not put up with disrespect. Once their parents were out of the house, Twister and Lars got to cleaning up. Twister build up the courage and asked, "You seriously freaked me out today. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lars snapped.

"Why did you tear up Reggie's magazine?" Twister asked.

"Because...why do you care?" Lars asked.

"I'm just asking!" Twister snapped. "Sorry Lars but seriously, I've had it with your random flip outs and your mood swings. One moment you're fine and another moment you're freaking out! It all started when Tio Ramon came back into the picture."

"Again with that asshole?" Lars started.

"Why do you rip on him? He was fun! And he is sponsoring my team for the game tomorrow!" Twister stated.

"Wow...after I told you not to be alone with him, you are letting him sponsor you guys for the game tomorrow. That's great. You know what, Twist, do what you want because I'm done." Lars started.

"You're done?" Twister chuckled. "I'm sorry but you were always the one bullying me growing up and now you are done with me when I do t listen to you? I came to a point where I stopped listening to everything you tell me because it's always another trick. You know, Ramon was ripping on you that day on the boat ride. He said you use to wear your pajamas backwards and inside out."

That statement made Lars uneasy. He felt like he was going to be sick saying that.

"What's the matter? You can't take it when someone rips on you?" Twister said looking at his brother.

Lars put down the cup and went to his room. He started to pack a bag of his stuff. He put on his helmet and raced out the door saying to his brother, "I'm going to Pi's! See ya!"

"But you're not allowed out!" Twister called back and was answered with the sound of the door slamming.


	7. Bolting out of Pi's House

After fleeing his house, Lars rode his bike to Pi's place. So what if he was grounded and wasn't allowed out. He had to get out and clear his head. He couldn't stay in his house. It just seemed like no matter how hard he tried, bad memories that involved Ramon flooded his head. He just couldn't bring himself to tell his parents, his friends, Twister...anyone. The thought of him being a victim was already embarrassing enough on his part. Once he got to Pi's place, he saw people walking into his house for the party he was throwing. Lars parked his bike and walked to the front door, letting himself into Pi's house. Pi spotted him, walked over and said with a confused tone," Dude, I thought you were grounded."

"I don't give a shit so I bailed." Lars chuckled lightly. "Am I late for the party?"

"Nah. We're just getting started." Pi replied.

"Ah, sweet." Lars chuckled.

The two friends grabbed beers only for Pi to say to Lars, "Hey, you okay? I mean...you went a bit crazy today and..."

"Yeah...I'm fine...uh...come on. This is a party." Lars replied nonchalantly and walked off to meet up with his other friends.

Pi nodded his head slowly.

* * *

As the night progressed, Lars seemed to be having a good time and forgetting about his thoughts. His parents called his phone a few time, which he let go to voice mail. He was so pissed at his parents and at life right now he just wanted to forget. As the night was going on. Animal approached Lars with a girl. The girl was a pretty, skinny blonde girl that had her eye on Lars most of the night.

"Dude, this is Tiffany. She's been eyeing you ever since you walked in." Animal introduced Lars to Tiffany.

Lars eyed her up and down. He extended his hand out to her and said, "Hi..."

Tiffany shook his hand and said, "You wanna dance?"

She was an attractive girl at a party, so why not dance? Lars lead her to the dance floor, where hip hop music filled the house and everyone went crazy, dancing. They danced to a few songs only for Tiffany whisper something seductive in Lars' ear.

"Why don't we take this elsewhere then?" Lars suggested.

Tiffany smiled, indicating she agreeded. Lars took her by the hand and walked over to Pi saying, "Dude, I'm going to borrow your room."

Pi watched his friend and Tiffany walk over me said, "Just so you know, you're washing my sheets...have fun!"

Once Lars and Tiffany were in the bedroom, she threw herself into Lars' arms and started to make out with him. He walked over to the bed, threw her down and climbed in next to her.

"Wow...you don't fool around." Tiffany giggled.

"Hey, I'm just following your lead." Lars chuckled.

Tiffany climbed on top of Lars and started to make out with him. She moved her lips to his neck where he started to tense up. Tiffany stopped kissing him and said, "You okay?"

"Uh huh..." Lars replied. "Sorry, I...nothing...keep going, baby."

With that being said, Tiffany kissed Lars' neck again. As she was attempting to get him in the mood, his mind flooded back to the times his uncle would assault him as a child and all he ever did was lay there and be taken advantage of. Lars nudged Tiffany off and said, "Sorry...I can't..."

"Why?" Tiffany was confused and slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing...just not a good time..." Lars rubbed his temples.

"But you came into the room with me." Tiffany said.

"And I thought I could handle this but I can't." Lars snapped.

"Handle what? What's going on?" Tiffany asked.

"Just stuff...I don't know how to explain it." Lars replied.

"What stuff? Were you molested as a kid or something?" Tiffany asked.

Lars looked up at her and said, "I gotta go."

With that, he bolted out of the room and made his way downstairs. Pi saw him walking out and said, "Dude, you leaving now?"

"Something came up. Bye." Lars didn't hesitate when he left.

Pi could tell something was wrong because by the look on Lars' face, it seemed like he had just seen a ghost. Plus, Lars wouldn't leave one of Pi's parties.

* * *

Feeling like there was no where else to go, Lars rode towards the pier. He parked his bike and walked under the pier. Setting his bag down, Lars rested his head on top of his bag and looked up. As he laid there, his minded wandered off to another bad memory...

 _ **Flashback**_

Having endured another one of his uncle's assaults, Lars laid on his bed expressionless. He just wanted everything to be done and over with. No matter how bad he wanted to tell, his uncle threatened him saying he would hurt Twister, that his mother and father wouldn't love him anymore and throw him out...other threats. The one thing that gave the small child chills was when his uncle said, "I love you, Lars. When you are older, I want to marry you. I wish you were a girl because that would be better."

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Shaking his head, Lars pulled out his headphone and plugged the into his iPhone. He scrolled through his songs and played the song, 'Runaway Train' by Soul Assylum. The song described the situation perfectly. He just wanted nothing more but to run away from everything...the bad memories, the fact he can't ever tell anyone...he wanted to run away from it all. Sure enough, Lars was falling into a deep sleep, letting the song play out.

 _Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there..._


	8. If I Were You

The next morning, after sleeping under the pier, Lars woke up and look around. It was quite chilly in the morning but he didn't care. He checked his phone and saw it was 8:15. He had 26 missed calls; they were from his parents, Twister and Pi. Lars called up Twister, who picked up at the second ring.

"Dude, where are you?" Twister asked.

"I spent the night at Pi's." Lars lied.

"Funny because mom and dad called Pi and he said you weren't there." Twister said.

Crap! He was caught in a lie.

"Where are you?" Twister asked.

"I...I went out, okay?" Lars was getting annoyed.

"Well mom and dad are pissed. They want you home to get ready for the game and after the game, you're grounded." Twister informed his brother.

"I don't care. Let them punish me." Lars replied.

Twister started to get concerned again.

"Are you okay?" Twister asked.

"Man, why do you people keep asking me if I'm okay? Yes! I'm fine!" Lars snapped.

"Okay! Relax!" Twister snapped back. "By the way, Tio Ramon is here. He wants to speak to you."

Lars got a pit in his stomach as he heard Ramon's voice.

"Buenos dias, Lars. Where are you?" Ramon casually asked.

"Go to hell." Lars replied and hung up.

After hanging up on his uncle, Pi called. Lars picked up and said, "What?"

"Dude, where are you?" Pi asked. "You missed a real great party."

"Sorry...I went riding after I left." Lars replied.

"Your parents called last night. They are pissed." Pi informed him.

"Nice to know." Lars rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that girl Tiffany said you freaked out and told me what she asked you. Is it true?" Pi asked.

"Uh...I will see you at the game. Bye." Lars hung up on Pi and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

It was late morning when he four friends were practicing a few moves for the exhibition game. Ramon was supervising them. He noticed Otto's face all bruised up.

"What happened to you, Otto?" Ramon asked.

"What happened was your nephew." Otto said rubbing his face.

"That looks bad." Ramon said taking a closer look at the bruise. "Let me have a closer look."

Ramon was brushing his finger along Otto's jaw. Reggie and Sam,who were observing this, found it weird. Sam then said, "Otto, can you come over here and help me with something."

"Sure." Otto said and skated off to see what Sam wanted.

Ramon then said to Twister, "I'm going to go but I will see you at the game, okay, papa?"

"You got it, Tio." Twister replied.

Once Ramon left, Reggie turned to Twister and said, "Why was your uncle so concerned about Otto's injury that he had to touch his face?"

"I don't know. He was just curious to know what happened." Twister said.

"Just by the way he was touching Otto's face...I don't know...it looked weird." Reggie said.

"Reg, Ramon is a good guy! Please don't bust on him because Lars is doing that and I don't need that."

"I'm not. I just think the way he was touching Otto's face looked weird." Reggie said.

Otto came back and said, "Where did Ramon go?"

"He had to go." Twister said. "Hey, wanna grab some grub before we have to play?"

"Count me in." Otto said. "I will see you two later."

Otto and Twister took off to grab food leaving Sam and Reggie behind. Sam came over to Reggie and said, "Did you see how Ramon was touching Otto's face? Looked weird."

"That's what I told Twister." Reggie said. "I mean, it's one thing to be curious as to why Otto got hurt but touching his face looked strange."

"I think I came to a realization as to why Lars acted out yesterday and tore up your article...and him acting weird like Twister mentioned." Sam said.

"What realization is that?" Reggie asked.

"Well...do you think Ramon may've molested Lars when he was little and Twister is oblivious about it?" Sam asked.

* * *

Instead of going home to get his gear and to get ready for the exhibition game, Lars sat at the Shore Shack. Thank God Ray wasn't there because he didn't feeling like facing him after the scene he caused yesterday. Instead, Tito was there. He served Lars his fries and chocolate shake, which were untouched. Tito noticed Lars and said, "You okay, brotha?"

Lars looked up at him and didn't reply.

"Don't you have a game in an hour?" Tito asked.

Pi, Sputz and Animal walked into the shack and saw Lars sitting there.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Animal asked.

"Eating?" Lars answered dryly.

"We have a game in an hour! Go and get your gear!" Pi said.

"Sorry guys, you are going to have to go at it without me." Lars said.

"What does that mean?" Pi said.

"It means I'm not playing." Lars replied.

"You can't be serious!" Animal said.

"What are we suppose to do?" Pi added.

"Figure it out. I'm not playing." Lars replied.

Pi shook his head in annoyance. Lars watched his friends exit the shack and looked down at his food. Tito walked over to Lars and tried to talk to him again.

"You have a lot going on. I can tell." Tito said.

Lars shrugged and dipped his fry into ketchup. Tito sighed and said, "I can tell something is wrong with you."

"How?" Lars asked indifferently.

"I can just tell. But I can also tell you don't want to talk about it. Whatever it is, you have two choices; you can either run away from it or face it. And if I were you, brotha, I'd face it."

Tito walked away to greet customers leaving Lars to sit there with his head in his hands.

"Oh God..." Lars whispered to himself.


	9. Twister Finds Out

**Sorry for being MIA. I had a bad case of writer's block and I had too much going on.**

* * *

The gang was getting ready for the game while Ramon took off to take care of something. Pi walked over to Twister and said, "Well, it looks like you dorks win by default."

Twister, looking confused, said, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"We ran into your brother, he flat out said he wasn't playing anymore so...I don't know what to do." Pi said with a shrug.

Once Pi walked off, Otto went over to Twister and said, "What was that all about?"

"Lars isn't playing. I don't know why." Twister said.

"No fair! I didn't want to win like this! Man, he is too much!" Otto groaned.

"I'm going to go find him and try to knock some sense into him." Twister added as he started to skate off.

"Twist," Reggie called, "Where are you going?"

"To find my brother." Twister replied and then turned to the referee and said, "Give me 15! I have to be somewhere!"

* * *

Lars sat on the beach just thinking until he heard a voice say, "Backing out of the game? Doesn't sound like you."

He looked up and saw Ramon standing over him.

"How did you find me here?" Lars asked coldly.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. Look, Lars, I don't know what the issue is but you have been acting rather distant ever since I came back into the picture but you need to get over that. I know you aren't thrilled I am back in the lives of your family but they seemed to have let it go." Ramon explained.

"You really think this is why I'm like this?" Lars was baffled. "I was happy when Tia Letti dumped your ass. How dare you even try to come back into my life and act like nothing happened."

"Lars...I am unsure of what you mean..." Ramon said rather nervously.

"You don't remember? You don't remember what you did to me when I was younger? Always telling Maurice why he can't go into the garage with us because he was too young? Telling me if I told anyone you would kill him? How do you not seem to remember?"

Ramon chuckled nervously and said, as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Look, Lars..."

Lars jerked away from his uncle's touch.

"Um...okay...but look, what happened then is in the past. You need to let it go. As for telling anyone, no one is going to believe you. Your parents have told me the trouble maker you have become. Don't even think about saying anything because...well...you will ruin my life. Now come on! You have a game to participate it. Don't ruin it for your brother."

Ramon walked away leaving Lars alone.

* * *

Twister looked around for his brother. He looked around the pier, then around the theater and finally the shack. Tito noticed Twister.

"Hey, Lil Cuz." He greeted. "Don't you have a game?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" Twister asked.

"I think he's behind you." Tito pointed out Lars to Twister.

Twister turned around and saw his brother walking with a dazed expression on his face.

"Lars!" Twister called. "Hey, bro! Wait up!"

Lars turned and saw his brother.

"What do you want?" Lars asked coldly.

"Pi told me you aren't playing! Why are you ruining the game for us?" Twister asked.

"Typical. Because I ruin everything for everyone since I'm a big trouble maker." Lars chortled sarcastically.

"No...I didn't mean that..." Twister said.

"Why don't you go hang out with Ramon and leave me alone!" Lars snapped.

"Why are you ripping on him so much! Tell me what is wrong!" Twister begged.

"Because I have a reason to rip on him and it's something you have no idea about...I was never allowed to say it!" Lars turned his head away.

"Wait man," Twister looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Let's just put it this way." Lars started. "Why do you think Ramon wanted me to go into the garage with him for two hours? Why do you think he called me into the house alone at family gatherings? Why do you think my clothes were always on inside out and backwards? Think about it!"

Twister chuckled nervously and said, "He said that I was too young too...and...he said you liked to wear your clothes like that and...oh man...oh my God...Lars...I had no idea."

At that moment, Lars had tears coming out of his eyes. He was furious of everything that happened to him when he was younger and needed to stand up to his uncle.

"Where is Ramon?" Lars asked him.

"He...he's at the game. How come?" Twister asked.

Right there, Lars marched towards the game and his brother followed.

* * *

Ramon was talking to Otto, Reggie and Sam about pointers they can use for the game.

"That's not bad. Good thing Lars' team forfeited." Otto said.

"Forget them. Lars ruined it for them. Now another thing you can do is..." Ramon was cut off by someone pushing him roughly.

The crowd gasped and Ramon turned to see his nephews, both with angry face. Raoul and Sandy noticed this as well.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Otto yelled.

Even Pi was baffled at Lars getting aggressive.

"Ramon, stay away from my friends!" Twister yelled.

"Lars, why are you making a scene?" Ramon started. "What did you tell Maurice?"

"Why am I making a scene? I have a good reason to make a scene and I think everyone should hear it." Lars replied. "Everyone, want to know what went down when I was younger? This guy use to molest me!"

The people gasped. Raoul and Sandy exchanged glances. Sam shook his head and said to Reggie, "I knew it..."

"That's why he tore up my magazine and reacted the way he did." Reggie added.

"Why are you making up stories? Come on, Lars. You know that isn't true." Ramon laughed nervously. "I don't recall anything you are talking about..."

"I'm sure if I did this you will remember..." Lars started to attack his uncle.

Ramon was trying to dodge his nephew punching and kicking him. Lars kept saying things like, 'You bastard! How can you do that to me! I was just a kid!' Pi ran over and grabbed Lars, saying, "Dude! Stop! You don't need to do this!"

Pi pulled Lars off of his uncle only for Lars to yell, "I have nothing else I can do! He deserves it!"

Raoul and Sandy walked over to Lars. Sandy took her son into her arms and stroaked the back of his head. Ramon tried to reason with Raoul by saying, "Raoul, don't believe him...trouble making Lars as usual..."

Feeling anger building up, Raoul shook his head and said to Ramon in a threatening voice, "No. You get out of our lives now and stay far away from this family."

"Raoul, come on..." Ramon started.

"Get out of my sight, Ramon. Now." Raoul simply said.

Feeling all eyes on him, Ramon walked away. Raoul and Sandy took their sons and left the hockey match. Once the family got into their car, Lars stared out the window with his fists clenching while Twister eyed him.

"Dude...what happened wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself...we will get through this..." Twister told him.

Lars replied by hugging his brother as tears started to steam down his face. Twister had barely seen his brother cry. He didn't like this side of his brother at all. And because of that, he started to cry too.


	10. Brotherly Bonding

The Rodriguez family all sat in the living room as Lars told them what happened when he was little.

"He use to get me alone. Sometimes, we'd be in the garage for hours...and he would have his way with me in there. He often said he wished I was a girl while he would do things to me. Sometimes he would curl up next to me when I was taking my nap and touch himself."

Sandy had her arm around Twister and was crying. She felt horrible she hadn't know. Raoul, on the other hand, was angry and wanted so much to hurt Ramon for doing that to his son.

"Mi hijo, why didn't you say anything?" Raoul asked as his voice cracked.

"Because he threatened me...saying if I told, you two would throw me out or he threatened if I told he would kill Maurice." Lars replied.

Sandy held onto Twister tighter. Twister hadn't known what happened but he wished he did.

"I can't believe he would do that." Twister said.

"Yeah, well...it happened and I have tried to let it go. But when I saw him again...everything just flooded back and..." Lars was cut off by his mother.

"Oh, mi hijo, I wish you told us! I'm sorry you never felt like you could tell us." Sandy cried.

"What difference does it make? It happened a long time ago and the fact he got away with it is messed up in itself." Lars got up and went to his room.

* * *

It was 10PM and Lars was laying in bed with his eyes open. He was just taking in the bad memories and how he confronted his abuser at a hockey game. In the middle of his thoughts, he felt a hand on his back and he jumped. It was his mother.

"Mom, what are..." he was cut off by Sandy sushing him.

"Go to sleep, mi hijo. Acabo de irme a dormir (Just go to sleep)." She said as she rubbed his back.

This was something she use to do when she needed to put him to sleep when he was a kid. It worked like a charm at the time. Now that he was older, he would naturally push his mother aside and insist he wasn't a baby and to quit it. But because he wasn't in the mood to fight with her, he let her rub his back and say coaxing words to him in Spanish. Sure enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours into sleeping, Lars woke up. It was 12 AM and he couldn't even fall back to sleep. He got up, went to the kitchen and got himself a snack. There was ice cream in the fridge so he decided to serve himself two scoops and just sit at the table by himself and eat. Twister walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey, bro."

Lars looked up and said, "Hi."

"Can I have some ice cream?" Twister asked.

"Take some." Lars motioned the carton over to him.

Twister served himself ice cream and sat across from his brother. He broke the silence and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Well...I was molested by our uncle as a kid, he got away with it and now I have to live with it." Lars replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to listened to you...and I'm sorry about the backwards clothes crack." Twister said.

"Well you didn't know why my clothes were backwards." Lars said. "I couldn't have let him hurt you. It's best it was done to me than to you."

"How can you even say that?" Twister asked in disbelief.

"Because its true. It was better it happened to me than to you. Plus, you probably think, deep down, I deserved it."

"What? No!" Twister cried. "Lars, I would never wish that upon you!"

Lars looked at his brother, who looked serious.

"You may have bullied me and my friends most of our lives but I would never want that to happen to you! I told Otto and even he said what happened was fucked up and Ramon should be burned alive." Twister added. "The worst I want happening to you is a flock of seagulls having diarrhea all over you and your idiot friends or your weekend being ruined a poison ivy rash but I would never want you to be sexually abused."

This made Lars give a small smile. Twister added, "To tell you the truth...I don't like this side to you. I miss the Lars that use to whomp me and steal my stuff...that is the you I know."

Raoul walked in the kitchen and saw his sons sitting together.

"You couldn't sleep too?" Lars asked.

"No." Raoul replied. "I wish I had Ramon here so I can strangle him."

Twister and Lars scoffed.

"I just am sorry that you never felt you could come to us, Lars." Raoul added.

Lars nodded his head and shrugged. Twister pushed the carton of ice cream to his father. Raoul silently served himself ice cream and sat with his sons as they ate their snack in silence.


	11. Just Desserts

**Three months later...**

The Rodriguez family decided to take up counceling after what Lars went through. They went to a session every week for the last three months. The ordeal brought Twister closer to his brother. Infact, Twister was the best distraction for Lars (besides hanging out with his friends, who were supportive). It was just a matter of time before things would go back to normal.

One random morning, Twister woke up and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, he felt cold water drop on him.

"Oh come on!" Twitter cried.

He heard Lars laughing and turned to glare at him.

"Come on, man!" Twister yelled.

"Got you again, bro!" Lars laugh. "Pranking you never gets old."

Twister gave his brother the look of death. Lars threw a towel at Twister and said, "Dry yourself up before mom gets pissed."

Twister took the towel and dried off. As Lars was walking off, Twister said, "Hey, Lars."

Lars turned around and Twister said, "I like this side to you. I'm glad you are doing better."

Taken aback, Lars smiled and walked off leaving his brother to dry himself.

* * *

Twister went out skating with his friends and he filled them in on what was going on at home.

"I'm sorry that happened to him." Reggie stated. "That's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. I had a feeling something was up but didn't want to say anything unless I was sure it was true." Sam said.

"Look, Twist, as much as I don't like Lars, he didn't deserve that." Otto added.

"No one does." Twister said.

"I guess I deserved that punch." Otto said.

"Well you didn't know, Otto." Sam said as Otto shrugged.

"Hey, let's get food. I'm starving." Reggie suggested.

The group skated to the shack where they were greeted by Raymundo and Tito.

"How is your brother, Twister?" Raymundo asked.

"He's doing better. We're all taking it day by day." Twister said.

"I'm happy he is doing better. Have you heard from your uncle?" Raymundo asked.

"He called up a few times and my dad threatened him. Since then, he hasn't called so God knows what he's up to." Twister chuckled.

"You guys," Sam cried, "look what I came across on Facebook news."

Reggie looked at Sam and said, "What's up?"

"Ramon is in the news." Sam said and showed everyone his phone.

"No way! What did that sick fuck do?" Otto asked.

What they read came as no surprise but the first thought that crept through Twister's mind was, 'Finally.'

* * *

Lars was out and about with his friends. He filled them in on how he was doing and the prank he pulled on his brother first thing in the morning.

"Dude, did you get busted?" Pi laughed.

"As usual, yes." Lars chuckled. "But it was funny."

"Dude, I have to find a new way to threaten him tonight." Animal added.

"Man, all this talk is making me hungry. Let's grab pizza." Pi suggested.

"Is food all you think about?" Lars joked.

"Shut up." Pi joked.

The boys went out for pizza and were chatting it up. Pi was especially happy to have his friend back. In the middle of eating, Animal looked up at the TV and said, "Yo, Lars, isn't that your uncle on the news?"

Lars looked up at the TV and saw what was playing on the news. He saw Ramon had been arrested for sexual assault to a minor. The anchor on the news read, "54-year-old Ramon Suarez was found raping his girlfriend's 7-year-old son. Apparently, the child's mother had left her son alone with Suarez in his care when she found something on the nanny cam that disturbed her. Immediately, she called the police. Police reports state that the small child, whose name will not be mentioned, mentioned Suarez told him not to tell and even threatened him. Reports also state that there were other victims, such as boys on the hockey team Suarez helped coach."

That report alone gave Lars chills. The fact there were other victims was sick, let alone minors who had no idea why an authority figure they were to trust could hurt them. Pi looked at Lars and said, "You okay, man?"

"Yep." Lars said. "He's getting what coming to him."

"Are you going to testify?" Animal asked.

"I want to," is all Lars said.


	12. Justice is Served

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone has a safe and healthy new year. This will be the final chapter of this story. Sorry for the hiatus on this story; I kept getting writer's block and took a break from it. So now here I am about to finish it. Also, I will keep posting my other Powerpuff Girls stories back up. I have just been busy with my childcare center job and trying to get through the holidays. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

On days leading up before the trail, Lars made the decision to testify against his uncle and the abuse he had to endure for three years as a child. His parents and Twister had his full support. While writing his testimony in his room, he saw Reggie from out the window. It was three months ago he tore up her article in her face and never apologized. Heck, she had no idea he was molested and it wasn't her fault. So he got up and made his way to th Rocket house. He found her on her laptop in the garage. To get her attention, he cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and said, "Lars...um...what are you doing here?"

"Since you are so good at editing and all that shit, I was wondering if you...um...wanted to look over my testimony for when I have to go to court next week." Lars said.

Okay, so this was the only was he can get her to talk to him. She took the piece of paper from him and looked it over. He just stood there watching her read it until she said, "Looks okay to me."

As she gave it back to him, he said, "Thanks. Listen...I...um...wanted to apologize."

"For?" Reggie asked.

"For flipping out on you at the shack. Ripping your magazine in your face. Punching your brother." Lars stated.

"It's fine. I had no idea you went through that and I can see why you did it. Plus, Otto feels like he deserved that punch so don't worry." Reggie said. "Twister told me about the trial. You nervous?"

"No. I'm happy he's getting what's coming to him." Lars said. "I just feel bad I never told anyone until now."

"Well just to let you know," Reggie said, "what happened wasn't your fault and it's good you are taking this step."

Lars gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Realizing he was being nice to her, he said, "Just remember, next hockey match, you dorks are going down..."

Reggie knew this was Lars' way of gaining his composure back and said with a smile, "Whatever you say, Lars."

He smiled at her and walked back to his house.

* * *

The day of the trial, the Rodriguez family park the car across the street from the Ocean Shores court house. Lars was tense and Twister noticed. The family walked out of the car and headed to the court house. Twister caught up with his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder saying, "Dude, you got this. I have your back."

Lars smiled at Twister and said, "Thanks, bro."

The brothers walked in side by side into the court house with their parents following. When they walked in, they saw Ramon in an orange jumpsuit with his lawyer. Lars looked down so he wouldn't have to look at him. Twister noticed Ramon's eyes on the brothers. He looked at him and shouted, not caring if the courtroom heard, "Stop staring, you pedophile!"

"¡Maurice, quédate callado! ¡Estás en un tribunal! (Be quiet. You are in a courthouse)" Raoul snapped.

Twister sat beside his brother and glared at Ramon. Raoul gave Ramon a death stare, which made Ramon turn away. Sandy sat next to her husband and said to her sons, "Mis hijos, quítate los sombreros (Boys, take off your hats,)"

Twister and Lars both removed their hats. The bailiff announced for the court to rise as the judge walked in. Everyone stood up until the judge told everyone to be seated. The trial went on as expected. Ramon, as it turned out, assaulted other boys around the time he was assaulting Lars. He had a pattern going on and he had even done this after his wife left him. Several victims, were coming forward one by one to state their testimonies. The judge then said, "Coming forward next is Suarez's nephew, Lars Rodriguez."

Twister patted his brother's shoulder and said, "You can do this."

Lars got up and made his way to the stand. His mother patted his lower back and gave him a look to not be afraid.

"I know, mom." Lars said and walked to the stand.

Once he got to th stand, he was shaking, only because he hated speaking in public. The judge looked at Lars and said, "You alright, Mr. Rodriguez?"

"Yeah." Lars said and then stared to speak, keeping his eyes on Ramon, "What you did to me is unforgivable. Growing up, my brother, Maurice, and I thought of you as the fun uncle who we loved going to visit. Because my parents said no to a lot of things, my brother and I thought you were the greatest because you always let us eat dessert before dinner, you would take us out of school just so you can take us out and over all, I once thought you were pretty cool due to the fact you were a rule breaker. But one day you started to take advantage of me, by showing me porn magazines. From then on, the abuse started little by little...to the point where I was scared to even go over to your house. The things you even said to me as you abused me still haunt me till this day. How I can function is a miracle in itself.

"I couldn't eat my lunch at school, I had a hard time talking to the adults around me who wanted to know why I was out of it. I was afraid to tell them because you threatened me every time. You always said if I told anyone, you would either do the same to Maurice or worse...kill him. You said if I told anyone, my parents wouldn't love me anymore. And because I couldn't let any of that happen, I never told anyone. You not only took advantage of me phycially, but you threatened me as a way to get me to not speak. And seeing you again just brought back everything.

Lars eyed his family, who assured him he was doing great. Twister gave him a thumbs up. He then continued, "Growing up in a Mexican Catholic household, having gone to church and Sunday school, I was taught two things, which were always forgive those who hurt you and to never wish evil upon people. As for you, I can't and will never forgive you for doing what you did to me. And I hope you rot in prison and get what's coming to you."

Taking a big sigh of relief, Lars walked off the stand and made his way back to his family. Twister looked at him and smiled.

"You did great, man." He assured.

Lars gave his brother a side glance and smiled back.

* * *

At the end of the trial, the judge sentenced Ramon to prison for 50 plus years. He was to have psychiatric evaluation and in solitary confinement. While the Rodriguez family walked out, Twister and Lars walked out of the courtroom with their arms around each other; typical brotherly affection.

"Bro, that was rad. I mean, you told him." Twister said.

"Well I had to say something." Lars chuckled.

"How do you feel now?" Twister asked.

"Relieved. And happy it's all over." Lars replied.

"Dude, you aren't a victim...you're a survivor. I just had to let that out." Twister stated, making Lars smile.

"Boys, were going out to dinner to the Cheesecake Factory to celebrate." Raoul announced.

Twister and Lars smile at their father and said, "Sweet! I get shot gun!"

"No way, man! I called first!" Twister said.

"Well last one to the car is a lame-o" Lars ran down the stairs.

"You're on!" Twister chased him.

While running, Lars tripped his brother, who nearly lost his balance and fell, had he not grabbed onto the rail. Their mother was yelling at them to stop running down the stairs, but they ignored her. Only one thing crossed the minds of everyone in the Rodriguez family, and that was they were happy justice was served and they would never ever see Ramon again.


End file.
